manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionel Starkweather
'' "They're gonna be screaming your name boy, mark my words."'' - Starkweather, to Cash. Lionel Starkweather, also known as the Director is a major character and the main antagonist in Manhunt. Description The twisted mastermind behind the whole scenario, the Director communicates to James Earl Cash through an earpiece until Cash kills the White Rabbit. He tells Cash where to go and sometimes gives special instructions on murdering certain people. Personality Starkweather appears very impatient and shows absolutely no regard towards anyone's death. He gets very excited when Cash kills a hunter and gets very annoyed to the point of throwing childish tantrums when Cash waits around too long. Despite all the countless murders he has ordered, Starkweather is very cowardly, always relaying on Ramirez and the Cerberus to do the dirty work and hiding from the action. When he confronted by Cash at the end of the story, he attempts to kill Cash with a Revolver, but quickly resorts to running away and attempting to negotiating with Cash to spare his life with he runs out of ammo. Starkweather is heavily implied to be a sexual sadist, as he takes great pleasure at violence and death, with dialogue at certain points indicate that he is possibly masturbating to Cash's murder spree (thus adding a bit of comic relief to the otherwise serious game), though as the game progresses, stealthy executions begin to lose their effectiveness in that regard for the Director, and that effectiveness is instead brought on by fire fights. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt Category:Manhunt Biography 'Life until 2003' Lionel Starkweather was once a successful Vinewood film director until his movies started to flop badly and his career was finished, before moving to Carcer City and going insane. He begun filming underground pornography and snuff films, which he sold to certain Japanese businessmen. His new found success made him very rich, allowing him to open an illegal company named Valiant Video Enterprises. Eventually, Starkweather began hiring various psychopaths to help him, like Mr. Nasty, Ramirez, and soon hired a group of mercenaries known as the Cerberus to protect him. He even found those responsible for his previous failure and got his revenge by adding them into his movies where they were all killed. Starkweather begun paying off the CCPD police chief Gary Schaffer, allowing him to control the city and all the gangs participating in his snuff films. At some point he purchased a mansion, which was designed by the Las Venturas Planning Department and built in Wapona Hills. With all this power, Starkweather then remained isolated in his mansion, watching everything through security cameras and paying people to do all the work. 'Events of Manhunt' "Cash, I made you!" - Starkweather's last words before Cash kills him. At some point, a Journalist discovered Starkweather's snuff film ring and begun gathering evidence against him. Meanwhile Starkweather found out about James Earl Cash and decided to direct a movie starring him, so he bribes the police and prison officials into releasing Cash from death row. Cash is given an earpiece so Starkweather can talk to him and instructs him to kill various gang members, while Starkweather watches and films it through security cameras. He also has many sections of the city blocked-off by electric fences, which he can open once Cash has completed a task. He has the Cerberus transport Cash to each location, while Ramirez organize the Hunters. He soon has Cash's Family kidnapped, for Cash to rescue. Once he does, Starkweather has his family members killed anyway and shows the footage to Cash, enraging him. Nearing the end of the film, Cash is set to die, but fights back and escapes. Starkweather orders Ramirez to stop him, but is killed by Cash. He then has Gary Schaffer send police after Cash and the Journalist. Cash soon breaks into Starkweather’s Estate, and kills all the guards. Cash then enters Starkweather's office and Starkweather attempts to defend himself with a Revolver, but fails and is killed by Cash with a Chainsaw. Gallery Manhunt Manhunt_2011-07-07_22-57-34-20.jpg|Starkweather and the Cerberus Manhunt_2011-07-07_23-04-16-75.JPG|Starkweather begging for mercy Other p18.JPG|Bonus Material about Starkweather Upt_bulletinboard.JPG|News articles about Starkweather's failure and pictures of beta Cash Estate.gif|Blueprints for Starkweather's house Slideshow Manhunt35.gif|Starkweather's death animation Trivia *Rockstar possibly named Lionel Starkweather after Charles Starkweather. *Despite being the main antagonist and being heard throughout the game, he is only seen in person during the final mission, Deliverance. *In Bully, civilians from New Coventry can be heard conversing on rare occasions about someone named Starkweather. *Starkweather's art panel states "throughout the game, he constantly rants against the movie industry and the people who crossed him". This doesn't occur in the final release. *During the mission Architectural Espionage in San Andreas, blueprints of Starkweather's Estate can be found. *Starkweather has several lines of dialogue which are unused/rare, such as "Look, I can supply you with a day glow jump suit if you want one." whenever Cash is spotted. *Starkweather's mansion has a similar interior to the Vercetti Estate from GTA: Vice City. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt Category:Manhunt Category:Deceased